Come little children
by Fee-Hotch
Summary: Some victims become killers, some can't stand the truth and commit suicide, some overs compartmentalize and become hunters OC FIC
1. Chapter 1

**COME LITTLE CHILDREN**

**_So... Hi everybody this is my second fan fiction after "What if" and I think I made a quite good job with this prologue  
So enjoy reading and review a lot  
Love from your Italian girl  
(PS. Bear with my mistakes please :D)_**

...

**PROLOGUE**

Phoenix 16th April 1981

It was a beautiful sunny day; the park was full of children with parents who were playing football , were going on the swings or just laying on the grass laughing. People hadn't seen the sun in weeks and now finally there was a hot Sunday with a beautiful sun; everyone was happy and in a good mood.  
There were two little twins and a boy who were under a tree playing with their parents and taking lots of picture. The twins were three years old: Jamie Hayden was wearing a pink dress with matched shoes; she had green eyes and blond hairs that covered half her back. Joycelynn Faith wasn't dressed like her sister, intact she wasn't very girly: she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a yellow shirt: she was like her sister with green eyes and blond hair which she had put into a ponytail. Then there was the little boy, Daniel: he was 5 and super protective with his two little sisters in fact he always said he would always protect them and he meant it.  
Joycelynn was staring at a tree when she suddenly yelled  
" daddy daddy I wanna go on dat tree! Please"  
"Ok sweetie I'm coming to help you"  
"Yey yey yey"  
The little girl was thrilled and she couldn't stop moving  
"Hey joy calm down or I can't take you up"  
Once the little girl stopped jumping the father put her on a branch

"Hey look momma I'm tall"

"I see sweetie"  
He Joy was finally put on the grass she ran towards her mom and gave her a huge hug and after few seconds arrived the other two kids and the three of the hugged tightly their mom.

...

"Momma momma I want an icecream" the 3 years old blond girl with a beautiful pink dress begged her mother to buy her an icecream

"Not now sweetie I have to take your brother to the toilet"

"Yupp I gotta pee"

"Well you have to wait cause I want an ice cream!"  
The little girl was becoming impatient and started yelling

"Stop yelling Jamie"

"But I want that Ice cream I want I want I want it I WANT IT!" The little girl started crying and ran away

"JAMIE!" Her twin sister who was behind her mom because she was afraid that she could've gotten lost,tried to follow her without any result because her mother grabbed her in time  
"Don't run sweetie we're gonna follow her together I don't want you to get lost."

"Kate what's going on?!" The father of the three children arrived running: he'd gone to take the lunch but while he was in the queue he'd heard his wife screaming.  
"Jamie ran away cause she wanted an ice-cream but I had to take Daniel to the toilet"  
"Don't worry sweetie we're gonna find her"

The four of them started looking around the park to find the little girl. They looked near the shop and the ice creams kiosk...

Nothing they couldn't find Jamie, she had disappeared and no one seemed to have seen her.  
"Where could she be?"  
"Mommy wes Jamie?"  
"I don't know sweetie but we'll find her  
"Don't worry" The father, Arthur hugged his two girls and hoped they could find Jamie, he couldn't think of losing a child.

"Mommy... I still gotta pee" Little Daniel grabbed his moms T-shirt

"Ok so you guys go looking for Jamie while I take Dan to the toilet" Arthur took his son by one hand

"Ok Arthur I'll call you if I find her"

The two girls started looking around again; they couldn't find Jamie. Kate decided to ask someone if he had seen her daughter.  
"Hey I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen a little girl with blond hair and a pink dress who was running"  
"No I'm sorry ma'am but if you want my friends and I can help you what's the girl name?"

"Her name is Jamie Hayden Moore and she was wearing a pink dress. She has green eyes and long blond hair" talking about her daughter like that made her cry  
"Don't cry mommy... Don't cry" Joy hugged her mom tight for awhile  
"Ok don't worry ma'am we'll help you let's go"

They couldn't find little Jamie and her sister, Joy was getting more and more upset she sought her twin sister behind trees and bushes  
"Hayden... hey Hay were did you hide yourself? please you cant leave me"  
She ran toward a man  
"'Xcuse me did you saw my twin sister Jamie"  
"Yes sweetie I did... Come with me"  
...

"Joy... Joy... Joycelynn where are you? OMG joy!joy!"  
Kate looked around her but she saw just other kids playing and parents watching over then

Kate couldn't believe her two daughters had disappeared. She immediately called her husband

"Oh god Arthur they're gone I can't find them!" Kate was panicking and started crying.  
"Sweetheart don't cry where's Joy"  
"I don't know we were seeking Hay and I think I lost her... God I'm a terrible mother" the woman started sobbing and the other people started worrying and came next to her to ask what was happening.

No you're not Kate now sweetheart don't panic, I'll call the police"

Minutes later 3 police cars arrived at the park  
"Ms Moore... I'm Agent Rossi I'm with the FBI and I'll help the police in this case your daughters are not the only ones who disappeared"  
"So you're telling me that other kids are gone? Did you find them"  
"No we didn't but we'll find them, an your daughters as well"  
Kate started crying again and her husband and son hugged her.

"Don't worry Ms. You've called is as soon as you realized that they were gone so the man who kidnapped them shouldn't be really far."

"Thank you agent Rossi... I-I-I can't believe I've lost my daughters... Oh god I'm the worst mother ever; how could I be so distracted"  
"Don't worry Kate we will find them" her husband hugged her and kissed her forehead  
"Ok Kate I need you to tell me how they were dressed"  
At that thought Kate started sobbing more  
"Jamie had a pink dress and shoes and she has long blond hair; Joy had blue shorts and a yellow shirt and her blond hair were in a ponytail"  
"Ok we'll start the research right now. Come on let's go looking around and take the dogs!"

The little boy pulled agent Rossi's sleeve and he looked down at him  
"Will you find them agent Rossi?"  
"Sure buddy I'll ... I promise"

The agents looked all over the park with the dogs that barked whenever they found the smell of one of the two daughters. Unfortunately the park was really so there were also many food kiosks and the dogs were easily distracted by other smells.  
Kate and Arthur went around see if they could find the girls but apparently they were disappeared and weren't at the park anymore.  
Kate was desperate and so Arthur but he had to be strong for his wife so he kept on comforting her.  
Little Daniel stayed near the police cars where some agents were discussing about some plan to find the two girls and the other kids who disappeared.  
Apparently there had been this man who started kidnapping kids in 1970 all over the country; in 8 years had disappeared 20 kids and the police had found just 5 bodies and no kids alive.  
Daniel was drinking some water when he heard someone calling hinge looked around and saw a blonde girl with a pink dress behind a bush near the park gate; he didn't recognize the face but he immediately thought she was his sister Hayden so he ran towards her.

After two hours they hadn't came up with anything so the policemen and the parents went back to the police cars where Daniel should've been  
"Dan...dan... Where are you? Come on its not funny" His mother started looking behind the cars and trees but she didn't find him  
"Dan... Please Daniel come here"  
Nothing... He was gone,too.  
Kate started sobbing and had a panic attack  
"That son of a bitch was still here, yet we couldn't manage to catch him!" David Rossi was frustrated and angry. That psychopath had stayed there after kidnapping the two girls and now another kid was missing.  
Rossi didn't want to give up... He would've never given up; he sworn to himself and the kids' parents that he would've found them and taken them home.

...

Michigan14th June 1990

That house that seemed more like a farm, was there in Michigan near the woods so the Unsub could have lot of field to play on. Yes because he played with his victims; unfortunately his victims where children from 3 to 18 years old even though none of the kids could ever last till 18 years old. In twenty years that son of a bitch had kidnapped over 60 kids and killed 30 of them. The worst kidnapper ever. Everyone was scared because he was good.  
But not that good, in fact David Rossi had finally found his secret home where he "took care" of his kids. Obviously he had to have at least one partner that was why now 3 swat teams where placed around the house with the federal agents.  
Agent Rossi knocked at the door three times before yelling  
"FBI OPEN THE DOOR"  
No one answered not opened the door  
"FBI WE'RE COMING IN"

Two other agents kicked the door open and the all team plus the swat went inside.  
Everything seemed still and quiet; apparently no one was in the house  
'That sick bastard is already gone' thought Rossi but he couldn't have taken with him 40 kids it was impossible.  
"Hey come here!" Yelled someone,  
Everyone ran toward the voice just to see a swat looking at a wall  
" what's this?" Asked Rossi  
"I think there's a door here, see?"  
There were some lines on the wall and they seemed to form a door.  
The swat member tried to push it slightly but it didn't move  
"Maybe it's locked and there's someone inside"  
"Yeah maybe that bastard left here the kids" said another agent  
"The swat member kicked the wall and the door broke.

Immediately six heads inside the room disappeared.  
"I think some kids are here go around and see if you can find the others." Said Dave while he entered the room.  
The room was disgusting. It was dirty with four bunk beds and anything else; there was a window but Rossi could bet it was locked.  
He started moving around the little room.  
He could clearly see a kid under the blankets of a bed; he moved towards the bed but the kid didn't move, maybe he thought Rossi would've just gone away; but he didn't he took the blankets away to see the kid, but what he saw... He had never expected to see something like that. The little girl was curled in a little ball, she was wearing only her underwear so Rossi could clearly see scars all over her body, she was dirty and had lots of bruises on her face.  
He looked into her eyes but he saw only fear: she wasn't upset or angry on happy she was scared. He tried to touch her but she started crying and shivering and she whispered to Rossi  
"Please don't please"  
That shocked Rossi; however he decided to talk to her.  
"Hey little girl I'm agent Rossi; I won't hurt you now I'll call an ambulance for you and your friends here and we'll take you to the hospital and then you'll go home"  
The little girl nodded slightly  
"Now can I take you downstairs? The ambulance is here"  
The little girl nodded again and he picked her up with a blanket to cover her and took her at the ambiance; then he went in the room again.  
He looked at the left side just to see the closet door open a little and immediately shut close so he decided to knock at the door and someone inside breathed heavily he opened the door and knelt down so now he was facing the little boy inside the closet. He was curled up and looked at him with fear.  
"Hey bud my name is agent Rossi" he whispered trying not to scare him more  
"I'm a good guy and I'll take you home; what's your name?"  
The little boy seemed to relax a little but he was still hyper vigilant  
"James... Where's my sister"  
"I don't know James but we're going to find her what's her name?"  
"Sophie... S-she is 4"  
"Ok don't worry I'll send some of my agents to find her now can you do me a favor?"  
The little boy nodded unsure  
"Come with me downstairs, there's an ambulance that will take you and these other kids to the hospital so you'll be forceful when you go back home  
"I'm going home?" The boy immediately lit up; he hadn't been home in 3 years  
"Yes bud you are" he smiled at the boy and asked on of the agent to take him downstairs.  
Rossi then started to get up when he noticed something under a bed ; he laid down and when he looked under the bed he faced two pair of eyes: one was dark blue and the other pair was a light brown nearly green; the two kids under the beds were not older than six years and they seemed so innocent and scared and were trying to protect themselves curling up against the wall more and more.  
Rossi decided that it was better if a female agent had come to help him  
"Hey Alex" the brunette agent turned and entered the room  
"Try to bring this two kids downstairs because I think they're scared from me"  
"Sure boss I'll see what I can do"

While his agent talked softly with the two kids under the bed he saw another kid hiding on the top bed under the covers; the little girl was three so he supposed she was the last kid kidnapped: she had just few scars on her body but still, she was dirty as hell and scared.  
He decided not to scare her anymore but tried to talk to her so he could take her to the ambulance.  
"Hi" said Rossi softly  
"My name is agent Rossi, what's your name?"  
"Wes mommy?" The little girl spoke slowly with a whisper  
"Mommy's waiting for you at home, I'll take you to her can I?"  
"She's scared"  
"Who's scared?" Rossi asked  
"He done something bad to her"  
"Who are you talking about sweetheart?"  
"I heared she scweamin'"  
"Sweetie who screamed"  
"She hided behind the closet, but don't hurt her, pwease, she want her sister"  
"Ok sweetheart I'll go check on her while this nice girl take you downstairs" the little three years old nodded slightly.  
He went near the closet and knelt down, what he saw behind it made him think about the worst way to kill that psychopath son of a bitch.  
The girl was almost eleven years old. She was wearing a T-shirt way too big for her and her underwear. She was a complete mess; her hair was dirty and ruffled; the T-shirt was dirty and had some blood on it he could see that she hadn't eaten very much in a lot. Then there were her legs: her bare skinny legs that had lots of cuts and scares. And her face; her face was white her eyes upset and terrified because he'd found her, her lower lip was broken,her nose had just stopped bleeding and she had many bruises.  
He tried to speak to her but she just curled up in fetal position pressing her back against the wall more. He tried to reach her but she bit him in self defense. This girl was more scared than the others and he didn't know how to reassure her and take her to the ambulance.

...

Meanwhile other agents were looking around the house.  
Well it was more like a mansion with a huge garden around it and a near wood. No doubt no one had ever saw or heard anything, that home was completely isolated from the rest of the world.  
Quite far away from the house there was a little fence so the agents decided to go look if they could find something important for the investigations. When they arrived at the fence their mouths dropped open. That little fence was a cemetery and apparently more that 50 kids between the ages of 3 and 18 were buried there. The agents looked around. Someone died many years ago, someone else died only months or weeks or even days ago: if they only had been faster. Then they saw; a new stone with a name written on: Claire Miller, but the think that shocked him was that she died the 14th of June 1990; that exactly day! That meant the Unsub was still there hours or even minutes before they'd arrived! They immediately ran towards the house looking for agent Rossi  
"AGENT ROSSI AGENT ROSSI!" At those loud noises the little girl feared more and put her hands on her hear and started crying.  
"Hey shut up! You're scaring the girl!"  
"I'm sorry agent but this is important; not far from here there's a cemetery..."  
"A cemetery?"  
"Yeah we think that the Unsub built so we couldn't find the bodies of the kids and... There's this little girl who was buried today! That means the Unsub shouldn't be really far from here!"  
"Great! We'll find that sick bastard and make him pay for what he'd done"  
With that Rossi knelt down again and focused his attention to the girl who was now sobbing silently  
"Shhhh sweetie don't cry"  
But before he could say something else another girl entered the room running before stopping and staring at him scared  
"Hey sweetie my name is agent Rossi and I'll take you home"  
"Don't hurt her"  
"What?"  
"Please... Don't hurt my sister"  
"No sweetie I don't wanna hurt your sister I want to take you both home"  
"Home?" The little girl asked with a bit of hope in her words  
"Yes home... What's your name"  
"Jamie..."  
"Ok Jamie and what's your sister name"  
"Joy... Oh well... Actually her name his Joycelynn"  
"Ok Jamie can you please tell your sister that I'm the good guy that will take you both home? Because she don't listen to me"  
"Yeah... She... Well she's scared..."  
Jamie went to hug her sister and told her that they were going home; then she took her hand and with agent Rossi went down and they both went to the hospital.

Rossi was relieved, he didn't find all the kids but at least they could save 15 kids from this hell and some families could finally have some peace.

**_Yeah end prologue... So? Do you guys like it? Hope so! Have a good day or night wherever you are and review  
Thanks for reading 3_**


	2. A new beginning

**Chapter 2: A new beginning**

_So... Here we go with chapter 2. It will start a little before the first season which starts the 22nd September 2005 (3 days after my birthday) and will go trough every season even though it will be quite fast.._

_Hope you like it guys._

_PS: ( any mistake is mine so feel free to say me what's wrong)_

7 July 2005

The alarm clock went off: 6am; a lazy arm came out under the bedspread and touched everywhere until it found the alarm clock and turned it off; after few minutes a little ruffled blond head made its appearance on the pillow and the bedspread fell from the bed.  
Her little feet moved on the cold floor making a slight swish; she entered the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror: her hair were ruffled, she still had some mascara from the previous night and it made her eyes black... Yes she was a mess.

She decided to make a change of plans that morning; she opened the water of the tub and while she was waiting she went into the kitchen to make a strong coffee and took some pastries for the breakfast. She returned in the bathroom and flung herself in the tub where she spent half an hour eating pastries and drinking coffee; she took her phone, and started texting with her sister.

"Hey"  
"Hey! How are you Joy?"  
"Fine fine..."  
"Soo... Not nervous"  
"Ok... Yes I'm so nervous! I still can't believe they took me for this job!"  
"You should be proud of yourself"  
"Yes. I am... So why are you awake at 6.30 in the morning"  
"Well I didn't want to let you go at your new work without saying good luck to you"  
"Thank you Hay"  
"You're welcome, mom wanted me to say you good luck and she's sorry she couldn't phone you this morning"  
"Say her thank you"  
"Hey..."  
"Yes?"  
"You know that he's watching you and he would be proud of you?"  
"Yes I know Hay sorry but I gotta get ready"  
" ok ok good luck phone me when you're free"  
"Sure thing Hayden... I love you"  
"Love you too sister"

Joy exited the tub and hot dressed: she wore a grey outfit with matched grey heels and brushed her hair so it fell on her back.

She was ready, ready for her first day at the FBI, ready to work hard and catch killers all over the country. She exited her bedroom and went in the studio,the noise of her heels echoed in her apartment. She took a photo that showed her and her two siblings at the age of three: it was a nice pic where the three of them were hugging each other and smiling; the pic was taken under the huge tree behind their house at Joy's birthday.

A lone tear fell from her eye down her cheek and she let it fall until the tear fell on the glass of the pic, then she wiped it away.

"I miss you Dan; hope you'll watch my back today" she kissed the photo and put it on the nightstand near her bed.

She returned in the bathroom for the last time to brush her teeth and put some make up, not a lot just some mascara and eyeliner. Then she took her purse and the keys, she set the alarm and exited her apartment.

Joy drove to a little coffee shop near her apartment and took another coffee with milk, just what she needed to relax a a bit.  
She lived just outside Quantico so the drive would've taken her half an hour.  
She had to be there for nine o'clock to meet her new former boss, Agent Hotchner; she would've never admit that, but inside her she hoped he was nice, she just didn't need an asshole as a boss; and she was afraid he might be a cold man who didn't care about anything but the job.

Aaron Hotchner woke up at 5 am, after his alarm clock went off; he turned it off immediately so he wouldn't wake his wife.

He grabbed a pair of boxers,socks,black pants a white blouse and a red tie,his favourite.  
He kissed Harley's head and went to the bathroom to take a shower and shave. He locked the door and put his clothes on the chair before opening the water for a long cold shower which,he hoped, would've waked him up a bit more.

Yes he was tired,so damn tired, he didn't even sleep that night, he didn't know why; maybe was the fact that a new agent was soon coming in his unit and that made him nervous.

'What if she doesn't fit in?" He couldn't stop his worries.

Finally he realised he had been in the shower for too long, because there was someone knocking at the bathroom door.  
He closed the water and wrapped a towel around his hips, then he opened the door: his wife was awake and smiling at him.

"Morning sweetheart" greeted Hotch kissing her  
"Morning handsome" she smiled with her eyes closed, she put her arms around him just above the towel, and rested her head on his chest kissing it.

"I'm sorry I woke you up"  
"You didn't woke me up Aaron I just wanted to wake up before you left so I could've kissed you and said you good luck"  
"Well I can even make you breakfast if you want" Said Hotch smiling before remembering what time was it.  
"Don't worry about breakfast I'll make it later maybe at eight"

The two of them went into the kitchen still hugging each other, and while Hotch made himself a coffee Haley just stood there hugging his back and tracing lines on it with her fingers.

After finishing his early breakfast he brushed his teeth, kissed Haley deeply and went to work with his briefcase in a hand.

He didn't have to meet the new team member until nine but he wanted to arrive early so he could do some paperwork which had multiplied every hour: he already felt tired and sick of all this paperwork; he wanted to be on the field catching criminals, and didn't want to stay behind a desk all the day, well he could even use a lunch break, but Aaron Hotchner doesn't take breaks.

Hotch arrived at the BAU at seven and immediately locked himself in his office with a cup of strong black coffee.  
Finally at eight everyone else started arriving.

Gideon arrived first, wearing black trousers and a grey blouse; he knocked at Hotch's office window and waved him a good morning before entering his office and starting paperwork. He already knew their new team member, he had never met her personally but he knew who she was and he thought she could be a good character for their unit.

Then arrived Morgan with a black outfit an a black tie; he went to the kitchenette and poured himself a cup of coffee with a bit of sugar. He was curious about their new team member so now he could have someone else to tease a little during cases and boring paperwork days.

JJ was the next one to arrive with a black skirt, white blouse and black heels; her hair were soft and fell on her shoulder and her makeup was light: only mascara and pink lipgloss. JJ didn't knew who the new member was but she hoped she would've been a nice funny girl so she could hang out with her and Pen.

Finally at 8.30 arrived both Penelope and Reid.  
Penelope was wearing a pink shocking dress with with heels, blue glasses, and pink makeup.  
She was definitely Excited about their new gumdrop. She already have a blue frosted cupcake; they could talk about a lot and Pen would invite her for a sleepover at her house and they would eat popcorns and do girly thing. YeY!

On the other hand Reid was wearing black trousers with a blue and either checked pullover and a blue blouse under it.  
He knew everything about their new team member she was like a star or someone famous for him: Joycelynn Faith Moore born on the 4th of April 1978 in Phoenix and blah blah blah...

"Hey guys!" Garcia called all of them in the kitchenette  
"Hey, what's up mama?" Said Derek  
"Are you nervous for the new arrived?"  
"Yeah well maybe a little" said JJ chewing her lip

"Do you think we should do something I mean, like hugging her and greeting her warmly when she comes in? I bought he a cupcake!" Said Penelope showing the others the little blue cupcake.

"I don't think we should do lot"

"Why not pretty boy, I mean she's new, we should do something for her"

" yeah but not too much... She is Joycelynn Faith Moore born on the 4th of April 1978, she has a twin sister and had a brother who died many years ago; the three kids where kidnapped at the age of three and only Jocelynn and her sister Jamie Hayden went back home at the age of 10; so she's quite a paranoid who's scared to death from men"

"Wow Reid... Did you read her whole file?" Asked incredulously JJ  
"Yeah well I didn't have much to do yesterday night" the guys started laughing but stopped immediately when the bullpen doors open.

The girl who entered the bullpen was breathtaking: a not very tall woman nearly 1.65, with long blond hair and green eyes; she was wearing a grey outfit with matched grey heel and had a black purse on her shoulder.

As soon as she entered the bullpen she felt disoriented and started looking around: she seemed a bit... Scared  
But an agent immediately asked her what she needed.

The 4 of them looked at each other before slowly walking towards the new girl who watched them cautiously.

"We can deal with this Anderson, go back to your work" said JJ at the agent who walked away slightly sad because he hadn't had the chance to meet the new cool and pretty agent.

"You must be the new agent"  
Asked JJ at the woman who nodded slightly  
"I'm agent Jennifer Jereau but you can call me JJ"  
"Nice to meet you... I'm Joy... I Uhu... I had to talk with Aaron Hotchner"  
"Yes I know, unfortunately he got called by Strauss 5 minutes ago she said he was important"

"Uh... Ok I'll just... Wait for him"  
"Ok" said JJ smiling at her... That girl was shy.

"Oh uhm... These are agents Morgan and Reid and tech analyst Garcia"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Derek trying to kiss her hand, but she just took it away nervously

"I'm sorry" he apologised  
"Oh... No it ok... It's just... Me"  
She didn't want him to fell guilty. She smiled at Derek and turned her head to face Reid

"Hi" said Joy  
"Hi, nice to have you here"  
"Nice to be here"

"Hello" said Garcia  
"Hi... I uhm I'm Joy but I think you know it already"

"Yes you seem nice... Can I call you gumdrop?"

"Wha... Oh uhm yes... I think"  
"Fabulous!" Giggles Garcia making Joy to jump a bit

"So are you nervous about your first day" asked JJ noticing that Morgan and Garcia had made her be on the verge. For a moment she even thought that the girl would run away and hide somewhere.

"Yeah I am, but I'm happy to be here, you all seem... Nice, really"  
Joy smiled her back.

She turned her head immediately when she heard someone coming in her direction.

"Hey Gideon, this is the new agent..." JJ looked at her

"Oh... I'm Joycelynn Moore, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to" he smiled back at her. As soon as she'd turned her head, Gideon recognised her: she was one of the kids kidnapped and fortunately found.

"I'm Jason Gideon; agent Hotchner will be here soon, don't worry"

"Ok" Joy nodded slightly: yes he had recognised her, like everyone else in here; she hated when people recognised her and gave her sympathetic looks.

She wanted to say something, but as soon as she opened her mouth Hotchner entered the bullpen and stopped by them.

"Morning, I'm agent Hotchner, you must be the new agent"

"Yes I'm Joycelynn Moore"

"Do you mind if we go in my office to talk" asked Hotch with a little smile on his lips: he didn't want to scare her on her first day at work.

"Sure lets go" joy smiled at him back.

The two of them went in Hotch's office and closed the door.

Hotch closed the door behind himself and went sitting behind his desk with her file opened

"Please have a sit"

"Thank you" said Joy and Hotch looked back at her

"What?"

"You didn't have to thank me you know"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry it's just... A bad habit..." Answered her looking down at her hands

"However... In this job we use to travel a lot so it could be lot stressful... And I want to ask you to tell me when you're to much stressed and need a little break"

Joy looked back up at him and saw that look in his eyes... That look that she hated

Hotch realised he had said the wrong thing; He didn't think she was weak because of what happened to her but apparently he gave her that impression

"I'm sorry I... Didn't mean to say it in that way... I don't think you're weak because of what... Happened... I just wanted to let you know that... In here if you need to talk."

She relaxed a bit and told him everything was ok and if she needed someone, well she would've gone to him.

"However we are on stand down for the next 4 weeks so you can adjust yourself in the BAU;"

"Thank you sir" replied Joy smiling a little

"You've met the others already, how do they seem"

"Oh they seem nice and funny but I don't remember their names except for JJ and Gideon, there's the sweet weird boy, the fairy funny girl and macho man"  
She laughed when she saw the look on his face

"And who am I?"

"When I first saw you I just thought... You were the stoic bossy man"

Hotch smiled at her and continued explaining the other things.

"So your desk is the one near Reids', any problem and you tell me ok"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and last thing; don't call me Sir. you make me feel old, you can call me Hotch"

"Ok Hotch I'm going at my desk" they smiled at each other and got back at her desk.

Once Joy was settled at her desk she pulled out two pics: one of her with her siblings and one with her family, and put them near the little lamp.

Reid patted her shoulder  
"Hey how was your meeting with Hotch?"  
"It was good, thank you for asking; he said we'll be on stand down for the next 4 weeks so I have time to settle down in this unit"

"Yeah so we'll have normal work days for three weeks and you'll sleep peaceful"  
Joyce smiled at him and they kept talking and laughing with Morgan and eventually JJ,who came in the bullpen every hour, until six and a half when Penelope entered the bullpen

" hey guys I got a brilliant idea"

"Tell us mama" grinned Morgan

"We should go out for dinner to welcome our new gumdrop on the team"

"That's a great idea Pen, I'll got take Gideon and Hotch" said JJ who had come in the bullpen just minutes before.

Finally at seven the the seven of them headed out and went to a restaurant near the work place.  
They laughed and joked the whole night; they talked about everything and anything until when they were too tired to even stand up and they decided to go home.

When Joyce arrived home the first thing she did was taking off her heels: good god her feet hurt;  
She then left her purse on the living room table and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was under the water she let her mind wandering through her thoughts: she had the feeling she'd been just welcomed in a wonderful family, and she liked it.

Joyce exited the restroom and went on her bed to text with her sister.

"Hey Jamie"

"Joy how did your first day go"

"It was good, the others seems nice and I like them"

"Happy to hear so! You coming tomorrow for dinner? Mom and dad are here"

Joy grinned happy at the idea of seeing her parents  
"Sure sweetheart... Gotta go I'm sooo damn tired"

"Good night Joy"

"Good night Hay"

Joycelynn turned her phone off and set the alarm clock.  
She spent one more hour awake thinking of how much good this new_ 'family'_ could do to her: Yes she was a lucky girl.

With that thought in mind she fell asleep resting before a new long day.

_How's this chapter? Hope you like it ;) I know it took me quite a lot but thanks for reading it. Have a good day_


End file.
